Goddesses' Day
by Sibela Kahkariko
Summary: Ten years into the future after the events of the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess , we catch up with our protagonists the Hero of Twilight and the Matriarch of Hyrule... Short little one-shot with a miniscule OC...


**All characters, except for Algur and Dhraca, are owned by ©Nintendo. I do not own these characters due to me being creatively challenged.**

* * *

Goddesses' Day

"Algur, for the love of the Goddesses, get back here right now!"

Was all that the servants heard. As a response to the scolding, a giggle erupted from said person. Suddenly the kitchen doors slammed open. Out revealed a tall dirty blonde haired, blue eyed man in a green tunic. He was barely holding on to the doors as he failed to catch his breath. His blue eyes pierced through the gazes of the servants cleaning and cooking there. The man took a deep breath before addressing everyone there.

"Have any of you seen a brown haired blue eyed demon?" The man's deep baritone voice ran throughout. He scanned every servant who had stopped working and had turned to face him. His question caused some servants to smirk at the man or shake their heads at him.

"No, Milord, we haven't seen him pass through here. In fact, last we saw him, he was headed towards the Queen." One of the main servants answered for him, nodding his head in the direction. The man cringed slightly at the term "Milord", still not used to it, and rushed out of the room. No matter how many times he walked through Hyrule Castle, he couldn't still remember the layouts of the territory. As a result, he often lost himself in the huge castle.

"That boy will be the death of me." The man uttered to himself, slowing his running to speed walking. He had exited the main kitchen building and was walking through the courtyard heading towards the throne room. Due to his enhanced senses, he was able to see a small figure walking towards the front doors of the throne room way up the stairs in the other side of the castle. Knowing who he was, he quickly increased his speed. Walking inside the main doors, he turned to the other doors trying to figure out which one was the one that led to the throne room.

"Love, this is such _bullshit_. One shouldn't have to get confused trying to reach the throne room." He muttered once more after finally reaching the tall doors of the throne room. Taking a deep breath, he nodded at the guards standing by the doors, who opened the door for him, and walked inside.

A long red rug stretched out until the very end of the room. There stood three thrones, the middle being the tallest, the one on the left being the second tallest, and the right being the shortest. Above the thrones stood the statue of the Goddesses surrounding the golden Triforce. Seated along the throne, sat a very annoyed woman. The blue eyed brunette, who was wearing a long blue dress and golden shoulder guards and blue gloves, stared at the men in front of her with a blank expression. As soon as she saw the man in the green tunic enter the throne room, she stood up taller than it was possible and rearranged her blank expression. She made eye contact with the man and was about to speak when another figure appeared, a smaller one, from the corners of the room. A brown haired boy in a red tunic appeared out of nowhere and ran at the woman in the throne.

"Momma!" His blue eyes sparkled in happiness. Seeing the boy racing (Well trying to run but tripping along the way; he was only four, you know) towards her, the woman stood up and waved the men blocking her view away to greet the boy. The blue eyed boy ran up the small stairs and opened his arms to hug the woman when she blocked him with a hand. Surprised, he turned to make eye contact.

"Momma?" He questioned, slightly sad. The mother raised an eyebrow.

"Algur," Her strong, majestic voice sung at the boy. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She said, turning her head towards him. The boy tilted his head a little, trying to figure it out. When he found no answer, he turned to her and shook his head in confusion.

"You barged into the throne room in a disrespectful manner. What if there were representatives from the other foreign countries in our custody today? You've been reproached before, Algur. I will not tolerate another misdemeanor." She chastised the boy, causing his eyes to slightly water.

"But I wanted to show you my tunic for Goddesses' Day." Algur looked to the floor in sadness, messing up the pronunciation of a couple of words.

"There is another thing you also forgot today. Two, actually." She tapped his chin lightly, making him look back up to her.

"Always maintain eye contact within a conversation. And," The woman turned to behind her throne and snatched something. What she revealed was a long red hat that perfectly matched the boy's tunic. At it, the boy smiled widely, causing her to smile at him softly also. She sat down, and tapped her thigh, giving the boy permission to sit on her lap. She turned and faced the man in the green tunic who stood in front of the small stairs smirking with arms crossed and shaking his head.

"Hero." She addressed the man, who rolled his eyes at her.

"Your highness." He smirked at her. At his voice, Algur shrieked and ran behind the woman's throne. At this the woman turned to the man.

"Link?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow and scowling slightly. The man scoffed.

"Zelda, I didn't do anything." Link raised his arms in surrender. Zelda, the Queen, rolled her eyes and reached behind her throne, scooping up the little boy in her arms causing him to squeak in surprise. Link smiled at this as she has been struggling to be more affectionate and loving for the sake of her family. She turned to Link and seeing his smile, raised an eyebrow.

"Then why, courageous hero, is he trying to escape your clutches?" She narrowed her eyes at him, and Algur joined in too, looking a lot like his mother then. Link opened his mouth to respond when a maid burst through the door, looking quite distressed. She ran towards the small stairs and bowed to the Royal Family.

"Your majesties, I apologize for busting into the room in such short notice, but I was sent by some councilmen to inform you of a tragedy." The maid quickly rushed, breathing heavily.

"And what is this tragedy you speak of?" Zelda raised an eyebrow after making the maid stand up.

"There was an incident involving several nobles from the Council who reported had pain in their undergarments." The maid took a deep breath, not noticing the cringes from two people in the throne room. "When properly searched, they found that the undergarments contained some sort of itching powder."

"And has there been a proper culprit found for this crime?" Zelda once more rose an eyebrow. At this, the maid looked down for a second before facing the Queen once more.

"Permission to speak freely, your highness?" She asked. Zelda, although surprised by the question, did not let it show and nodded at her.

"I do not want to easily accuse someone for the crime, but I did saw the Commander and Prince Algur sneaking the itching powder out of the kitchen the day before. I have not informed anyone of this besides you because I wanted to ensure whatever you want me to do." The maid once more rushed through and looked to the ground yet again. Luckily she failed to see the glares both males gave her and the glare the Queen gave _them_.

"I see," Zelda murmured and glared at the guilty-yet-trying-to-fake-innocence faces of both Link and Algur. She turned to face the maid once more.

"Your name, Dhraca, is it not?" She asked, and the maid, Dhraca nodded. "I appreciate the humbleness and honesty displayed b your soul today. You will not be penalized for overhearing or seeing anything that you were not supposed to." After dismissing Dhraca, she then turned to Link and Algur who were fighting not to cringe at her glare over behind Link's throne.

"Head Commander of the Hyrulian Army and Prince Algur of Hyrule. Stand up." She commanded and immediately they stood up in front of her, knowning that whenever she said their full titles that they were in trouble.. Link cleared his throat and threw a seductive look at her.

"Zelda, love—" He seductively licked his lips, causing Zelda to glare at him even more.

"_Link. Algur._" She smirked coldly at Link. "Let's make Goddesses' day a little more interesting this year don't you think?"

"What, dollface, the powder wasn't enough?" Link smirked, even though knowing that he just dug his ass even more in the hole that he'd made.

"You just can't leave them hanging like that with no big finale, won't you agree love?" Zelda stretched her hand to pat his cheek mockingly, making Link flinch a little. She then turned to Algur and picked him up. Sitting on her throne, she placed Algur in her lap. Reaching out, she took his red hat and began running her hand through the hair that mimicked hers. She did that for a couple of seconds before turning to Link once more.

"You will publicly apologize to _each_ and _every _noble that you tricked. _And_, you will write a _personalized_ letter to every single man, do you understand my words?" Zelda commanded Link, making his jaw open widely.

"Zelda! You know I can't write for shit!" At the curse word, Zelda quickly covered Algur's ears, glaring at him. They cursed like sailors, but it didn't mean that she would allow Algur to do it at such an early age. "Fucking hell, he will curse anyways! You're just delaying the inevitable. Anyways, you know my handwriting is shit and my writing skills are that of a little kid! I can apologize to them but I can't write at all. Besides, you hate the councilmen as much as I do. It was just a little prank, love. And Algur was a victim, I bribed him with candy." Link scowled and Zelda responded with a roll of her eyes.

"As for the letters, I will find you aid for accomplishing this task. You will speak to each man privately and do your apologies there. As for bribing Algur." Zelda rotated Algur to face her, who only cooed at her and smiled innocently. She rolled her eyes at him also and patted his cheek softly. "Algur, although you were a victim of bribery, you still played a role due to your negligence to inform me of the misdemeanor. As a result, you must give one of your toys to every offspring of the councilmen, you understand me?" At this, Algur's eyes began watering. "Algur," She snapped. "You must learn from your mistakes. Although they were quite humoristic, you must also suffer from the consequences of your actions." Zelda reproached Algur. Seeing his sadness, Link scooped him up and placed him on his hip.

"Forget toys, I never had them. Look how I turned out." Link stopped to glare at Zelda for whatever comment she might have had, causing her to roll her eyes. "Besides, we could go out the countryside. I'm telling you, it is more fun than those plastic toys." Link's attempts at cheering the boy succeeded as Algur began to giggle, Link joining him and Zelda giving a genuine smile at them.

"Link, Algur," Zelda said, standing from her throne. "I believe that twilight has descended upon the lands, so we must start the festival for Goddesses' day." "Courage," She said, kissing Link in his lips and touching his hand where the Triforce of Courage glowed. "Wisdom," She tapped on her palm, making the Triforce of Wisdom glow brighter. "And Power." She said reaching to Algur and kissing his cheek while touching his small left palm, where the Triforce of Power now resided in.

They all stared at Algur's hand for a minute before beginning to walk out of the throne room and making their way into Castle Town. Zelda glanced once more at Algur's left hand, the symbol reminding her of the King of Evil and his invasion about a decade ago. Although they had the pieces of the Triforce all together they had to wait until Algur really began to comprehend the power of the Triforce. Until then… well the skies looked beautiful that day, the perfect day to honor the Goddesses and their miracles. Better to focus on the present and not on the past, Zelda thought.

Zelda mumbled something in ancient Hylian.

"What?" Link turned to Zelda in confusion.

"Nothing, let's go." She said, and they exited out the castle and began walking towards Castle Town.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Honestly, I've had this shit done for a while but ever really touched it afterwards. It's not that great but it does give a glimpse of the family dynamic between Link and Zelda's family. With the introduction of Algur, the brown haired blue eyed offspring of our heroes, expect to see him more in my other stories as I finally start outlining my "sequel" for the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess © that I've been talking about, at least in my profile. Nonetheless, favorite, follow and review my stories and other shits and hope to see you later. Adieu for now!**


End file.
